Asami Oikawa
|gallery = No}} Asami Oikawa (及川 あさみ Oikawa Asami) is Mei Tachibana's classmate and a friend. She idolizes Yamato Kurosawa because he defended her in middle school and wishes for a prince of her own to protect her. She starts to go out with Kenji Nakanishi after he confesses he likes her for how she is, not for just her chest. Appearance Asami is an attractive teenage girl with long dark auburn hair tied in two low pigtails with bangs that frame her face and dark olive eyes. She has a slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts, who feels insecure about it. She also hates that people always stare at it and that no one seems to like her for her. Personality Asami is a very friendly and outgoing girl with everyone, including her honesty towards her friends. She has problems with some of her male classmates due to their attraction to her noticeably large breasts, but after meeting Yamato Kurosawa, she regains confidence in herself. She likes hanging out with Mei Tachibana and Aiko Mutō. Asami also helps Mei overcome her shyness and improve her looks. She prefers to smile when insulted, demonstrating her strong personality. History In middle school, Asami had rather large breasts for her age which caused many boys to tease her about this and fall for her curvy body but not for her character and personality. Her classmates in high school nickname her "Melon Monster"(referring to her large breasts), but Asami never minds that and smiles when offended. Plot Asami is first seen with Kenji Nakanishi and Yamato Kurosawa in the first episode of the anime. In the first episode Kenji tease her for her large chest which makes her scold him. Asami and Mei Tachibana become best friends shortly after they go try out karaoke with Yamato. Asami's thoughtfulness of their friendship is proven when she bought matching cellphone straps for Mei and herself. In return, when Asami was insulted by two girls, Mei stood up for her by stating that they are fake and that they have nothing else to say. Asami started dating Kenji after Mei advised him that he should be honest with his own feelings instead of trying to be cool by teasing big-breasted girls(like Asami herself). Kenji realizes that she's right and runs after Asami, finally confessing to her, in which she happily accepts. When Megumi Kitagawa transferred to Toumei High School, she managed to separate Asami and Mei's friendship after telling Mei that her role as Asami's friend was "no longer needed". Despite this, Asami and Aiko Mutō's still want to buy a gift for Yamato and Mei's first anniversary. Megumi tried to stop them by asking them to go to a fashion show with her instead, at which Asami hesitated. Megumi, noticing the pressure, tries to force her to go and raises her voice, but stops after Aiko tells her that they are not her "pets". At the culture festival, Asami tries to help Mei win by going shopping with her. Relationships Mei Tachibana Asami and Mei are very good friends; Asami even bought matching cellphone strips for her and Mei, stating that their relationship is good. When Asami got bullied by two girls, Mei stood up for her. However, Asami told Mei that Yamato Kurosawa has kissed every girl in the school except Miki Arai, which left Mei in shock for a while(this was after the Stalker incident). When Asami is in one class with Megumi, Mei promises that she will come visit every vacation break so that she won't be lonely. Megumi Kitagawa realized this and tried to separate them in order to make Mei a loner again by telling Asami that Mei is too busy being with Yamato to visit her, but in reality, Megumi tells Mei that her role as Asami's friend is no longer needed since Asami already has her instead of Mei. Despite this, Asami stood up for Mei, saying that she won't ever leave her. Yamato Kurosawa Asami idolized Yamato after he defended her from boys teasing her about her big chest. She tells Mei that she loved Yamato only once, but during that time, she realized that Yamato never loved her because if he had, he wouldn't have kissed her so easily. Despite this factor, she maintains a friendly relationship with Yamato, and supports his relationship with Mei. Kenji Nakanishi Kenji is Asami's boyfriend. Before they were dating, Kenji used to tease her because of her large breasts because all of the other boys were doing it, too. However, he defended Asami from being bullied by two girls, saying that it is good to have large breasts than have nothing at all (flat-chested, perhaps referring to the 2 bullies), which he regrets after Asami ran away because she was embarrassed. They began dating after Mei told Kenji that he should be honest with his own feelings instead of looking cool. He finally confessed to Asami, saying that he loves her smile and that he wants to be the first person to see it. In the manga, Asami told Mei that Kenji cancelled their date to meet another girl, instead. She is really sad to see this, but chooses not to do anything. Mei and Aiko, upset to hear this, decide to confront Kenji, whereas he says that he did not have any sort of relationship with the girl. Mei asks him to put himself in Asami's shoes (look at her perspective and sight of what she saw), which he realizes that he hurt Asami's feelings a lot. Luckily, they reconcile afterwards. Sometime after, Nakanishi proposes to Asami before he is relocated with his job and they get married. Sometime during this, it is revealed they have an unnamed child. Aiko Mutō One of Asami's best friends. Aiko defended Asami from being yelled at by Megumi after she hesitated to go to a fashion show with her (in order to prevent Mei and Asami from becoming friends again) when she and Asami decided to get a gift for Yamato and Mei's first anniversary. Daichi Kurosawa Asami asks to do her hair with Daichi, Yamato's big brother, which he instantly refuses, saying that she does not have any personality (that she is an emotionless girl trying to get guys through promiscuity). Daichi also says that even if she imitates a person, she won't be that person(assuming she wants to act and look like some other girl). Also therefore, he refused to do her hair for that reason. Trivia * Asami's surname '''Oikawa '''could possibly mean "reaching the river". * Asami likes sweets. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Toumei High School Category:Female